


work in progress

by llamasus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Mikasa Ackerman, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasus/pseuds/llamasus
Summary: eren makes it his mission to seduce their new teacher unaware of just how much work he'd have to put in





	work in progress

eren makes it his mission to seduce their new teacher unaware of just how much work he'd have to put in


End file.
